Beyond the Light
by Golden Ebony
Summary: This is a story about Sora and his fellow friends he meets along the way, on his long journey to see his old friends, Kairi and Riku, again after a terrible encounter with a Heartless. In the end, his friend turns to the dark side, and it's up to him to g
1. Destiny Islands, the Beginning

**Destiny Islands**

14 year old Sora stared out his wooden window. The cool ocean breeze blew Sora's spicky brown hair all over. He turned around and tossed himself on his little bed. He saw a paopu fruit next to his bed, and picked it up. He got hungry right then and there, so he ate the yellow star-shaped fruit. Sora went outside and ran towards a palm tree near his house. He started kicking it, hoping a coconut would fall down. But instead, a seagull's egg hit Sora on the head, then bounced onto the ground, rolling away. Sora ignored it, and continued kicking. Nothing. He kicked it again and again, but no luck of any sweet coconuts. So he ran to a different palm tree near the sandy white beach.

He kicked it and shook it, and, finally, a coconut threw itself overboard. Sora picked it up, and cracked it open. White liquid swooshed back and forth, and stopped when Sora tilted it toward his mouth. It was milk inside. Sora released the coconut from his mouth, and let out a large sigh as he saw Kairi, a young girl with short fire red hair run towards him. Sora had always had a small crush on her, but he felt like he could never win her from Riku. She waved her hand as her purple skirt swayed in the wind and stopped by Sora. She tried to catch her breath, and finally she was able to talk to Sora.

"H-Hi..." Kairi said, still gasping for air.

"Hey, Kairi. What's up?" Sora said. Kairi looked up.

"The sky is up, and always has been." Kairi said smiling. Sora and Kairi laughed. Kairi had always been kind of stupid. She had come from a different world. Sora ran towards Riku, a muscular tall man with long white hair that framed his face. All the girls on the island where all after him and his hot looks, but Riku already had a girlfriend. Stupid Kairi. He was taking a nap on a tilted palm tree.

"Hey, Riku! Wanna swim in the ocean?" Sora yelled. Riku shot up, realizing he just took a long nap. He rubbed his head, and let out a sigh.

"Well, since I've got nothing to do, then... sure." Riku got off the palm tree, and stretched. Sora walked towards the ocean, and took his shoes off. He walked where the water stops, and cooled off. Sora knelt down and watched the fish swim by. Riku ran in the ocean, and dove in.

"Hey, wait for me!" Sora said, diving in the ocean. Riku swam in the direction a dolphin was swimming. It splashed around, then went deep down to the ocean floor. Sora stopped, and swam towards a small, small island nearby. He climbed the ladder and jumped up onto the island. He ran towards a boy named Tidus, and asked to play battle. Tidus was around fourteen and he had spiky blond hair. Tidus agreed, and they both ran to the Beach's warm sand. Sora quickly got his shoes on, and picked up a stick shaped like a sword. (Sora made it.) He swung it around, and stopped. He watched Tidus play with his weapon, a stick also shaped like a sword.

"Go!" Sora yelled, running towards Tidus. Tidus jumped to the side as Sora tried a combo attack on him. He missed. He swung the other direction to hit him, but found that wouldn't happen. Tidus swung his "sword" and hit Sora right before he turned around.

Sora fell to the ground, and rolled sideways, just barely missing Tidus's attack. Sora arose from the ground, and found that Tidus was completely open. He swung towards Tidus's stomach, and hit him. Tidus hit the ground, while the water hit his head. Riku swam to shore, and watched the battle. Tidus jumped up, and missed Sora. Sora, again, hit Tidus.

"I win!" Sora cheered, dropping his "sword." He ran around, and slipped on a white rock, falling on his head. Sora sat up, rubbing the bruise. Sora laughed. That was no rock, that was the seagull egg that Sora knocked off the palm tree. Sora lie on the golden sand, and let the warmth touch his skin. Sora daydreamed, and closed his eyes. He had fallen asleep on the sand.

Donald Duck waddled towards the blue castle's gates. He knocked on the real large door. It opened up, and Donald walked in. He walked down the large red carpet.

"Good morning your majesty!" Donald said cheerfully, but then, quacked loud, screaming. The king wasn't in his normal spot, the large chair! Donald saw the king's dog, Pluto run towards him. Pluto handed Donald a long note. Donald read it, and quacked loudly. Donald ran outside into the garden that had beautiful flowers and bushes. Donald had no time to stop and sniff flowers, but did anyway. Realizing what he was doing, his eyes shot open. He ran towards the sleeping, snoring knight, Goofy.

"Goofy, Goofy, wake up! The king is missing!" Donald screamed. Goofy snored.

"Quack!" Donald shot his finger towards the sky, and huge bolts of thunder hurled down and slammed on the Garden's dirt floor. One of the bolts hit Goofy, hurling him into the air screaming.

"D'oh!" Goofy said, rubbing his head.

"Oh, well, good morning, Donald." Goofy said.

"Goofy, Goofy, this is serious! This is Top Secret!"

"Oh, is it about Queen Minnie?"

"Noo! It's something you can't let anyone know about!" Donald screamed. Goofy looked towards one of the garden's bushes.

"Well, Good mornin', ladies!" Goofy said, waving. Donald Duck looked behind him. Queen Minnie and Donald's wife, Daisy, where standing, watching Donald, and listening, too. Donald pretended to laugh.

Sora woke up at dawn. He sat up, stretching and rubbing his eyes. He looked up at the brown sky. Wait a minute, Brown? Something hit Sora on the head, and Sora went back to the ground, lying there. The "brown sky" was a large piece of wood Riku threw on Sora. Sora glanced over at Riku, in whom was talking to Kairi. Sora laughed at the conversation.

"You, Kairi, are just as lazy as Sora is." Riku said.

"So you've noticed!" Kairi said, clenching her hands tightly together. Sora sat up.

"Sora, aren't you gonna help? I can build the raft myself, to, you know." Riku said, glaring at Sora in an un-easy way. Sora arose onto his feet. He stretched his legs and started helping with the raft. Sora remembered why the raft was being built. Sora, Riku, and Kairi want to explore new worlds beyond Sora's homeland, Destiny Islands. Sora picked up the wood, and got to work on the raft that would carry them somewhere magical. He smiled as the nails sank through the deep wood, making a loud "thump" each time it succeeded in going into the wood. Soon the raft was finished at night. They all smiled as the finishing touch, a sail, went onto the raft. They stepped back and stared at the magical, wondrous raft. Sora yawned.

"Well, I'm gonna get to bed. See you guys tomorrow!" Sora said waving. He ran in his house and fell asleep on his bed. He dreamed about the raft and worlds beyond his.

Donald handed the letter to Minnie Mouse, the king's wife. She carefully read the note. It was long, but touching in a way. It read:

_Dear Everyone,_

_I'm sorry I left without saying Good-Bye, but each night I'd look at the night sky, and a star would go out, one-by-one. So I'm on a search for a "key" that will keep the stars in the sky up there, and keep the darkness away from our world. I might not be back for a while, so try and take care of Pluto and the rest of them for me, okay Minnie? Goofy? Donald? Oh, and I might even need your help. When you have the time, travel in my old Gummi-Ship to Traverse Town. Once there, look for a guy named Leon. He'll tell you what to do then. Well, I gotta trap the darkness. So, good luck! Don't worry, I'll be ok. Oh, and Chip and Dale will help control the Gummi Ship for you, and help you with it. Well, buh-bye! _

_-The King_

Minnie Mouse sighed.

"Well, I think Donald and Goofy should be the ones to help the King. Don't you, Daisy?" Minnie asked.

"Oh, yes, I certainly do agree." Dasiy said. Daisy walked up to Donald and kissed him good-luck. Donald smiled and went to the Gummi Garage. He waited for Goofy, which had appeared that very moment. They both talked to Chip and Dale about the missing king. Soon, they where off to find the "key" on the Gummi Ship.

Sora walked outside near a palm tree. He glanced over at the seagull egg. He picked it up, and cracked it open. Seagulls flew by, eating the yolk right out of Sora's hands. Sora laughed hysterically. He set the broken egg down, and saw a wooden box nearby. He walked towards it, wondering whats inside. He hit it with his "sword," and cracked it. He hit it again, and it burst open. Nothing was inside. Then Sora sat down, and laid on his back. _There's nothing to do on this island. I mean, why can't we just ride our raft right now? Wait a minute... our raft! _Sora jumped up, and ran to Kairi, who was on the raft making a necklace out of Thalasa shells. She saw Sora running to her, and spoke to him.

"Sora, our raft is done!" Kairi said smiling.

"Great, then, let's go!" Sora said cheering.

"Well, um, we still need supplies for our trip, Sora." Kairi said, looking down.

"What do we need, Kairi? I'll get em' for you!"

"Well, we need food and stuff like tools."

"Well, I'll go get the tools. Food, too." Sora ran looking for food first. He moved a large boulder across the sand. It revealed some hole, and there was a mushroom inside.

"Food!" Sora said. He tugged on the mushroom and it popped out of the sand. Sora ran in his house and got an empty glass. He ran outside again, looking for water that wasn't from the ocean. So he ran towards a little waterfall looking thing and filled his empty glass with fresh water. He twisted the lid on, and went searching for mushrooms again. He saw one, and tugged on it. It came out. He walked around and saw a paupo fruit get shoved in is face.

"Here, Sora. A paupo fruit."

"Wha?" Sora asked, confused.

"Legend has it that if you share a paupo fruit with another girl, your hearts will become intertwined. Wanna share it with Kairi, Sora?" Riku asked laughing.

"Heck, no! I'd never share a paupo fruit with her!" Sora said embarrassed. He took the paupo fruit and put it with the rest of the food. Sora had food now, but still needed tools. He ran in his house and got some spair nails and pieces of wood. He got a hammer, too. _There. _He thought. _All done! _He ran towards Kairi. It was night, and Sora had a long day finding supplies. He saw Kairi and handed her the stuff.

"Thanks, Sora. We'll head out at sea tomorrow!" Kairi said happily. Sora walked around, not really tired yet. He saw his "Secret Spot," which was under and in a large rock wall. He walked inside, surprised to see Kairi in there.

"Kairi? What are you...?" Sora asked confused.

"Sora..." Kairi said, turning around. Then, a large door opened and a huge gust of wind flew towards Kairi and Sora. Kairi tried standing still, trying to stay in one spot. Kairi couldn't hold still, and got hurled back in the wind. Sora opened his arms.

"Kairi!" He yelled. He tried grabbing her, but she somehow "vanished" and slipped through his arms. He looked back at the door. The wind had vanished, but some purple vortex thing swirled slowly around in the air. Thunder shook the ground, and the stars vanished. Sora ran outside. Riku was on the island where Tidus was. Sora ran to Riku. He swam in the water and climbed the ladder. He got to the top of the island.

"Riku!" Sora said. Riku glared at Sora and vanished, too. A earthquake feeling shook under Sora's feet. He turned around. Something large and black that had a large cut-out heart in the middle of it came down from the vortex. Its feet slammed on the ground, and Sora picked up his "sword." The sword shone brightly, and a key shaped item took the place of the "sword." Sora didn't know what had happened, and didn't really care. He didn't want this... this thing to destroy his island.

He was terrified and his heart beated fast. He shook with fear, hitting the hideous thing. The large black giant slammed his fist to the ground, causing another purple dimension to open. Some more black looking monsters appeared, and they looked like large ants. Sora somehow managed to kill them, and then focused on the the giant. He slammed his key on the monster's foot, and it hit Sora, throwing him into the Ocean. He swam to the ocean's surface, gasping for air. He again climbed the ladder. The monster saw Sora and took a large swing towards him. Sora jumped, hoping to miss the attack. He did, and ran again to the monster. Using everything Sora had, he used his strength to hit the monster hard. The monster froze, and a purple dimension sucked him into some other world. The island then started ripping apart. The whole island seemed as if it where a large fabric fraying in the wind. Everything got sucked up into the purple vortex, including Sora...


	2. Traverse Town

**Traverse Town**

Sora woke up near a lot of boxes. They had stars on them, yellow stars. Sora opened his eyes wearily, and felt his forehead. He was burning hot, and he didn't want to get up. He couldn't move. He tried to get up, but when he did, His head hurt like heck, and it felt as if needles punctured his skin. He sat down slowly, looking at all the scratches and bruises he had on himself. Sora then looked around slowly, wanting to fall asleep again. He closed his eyes, but couldn't sleep. He opened his eyes to a slobbery feeling. Sora's eyes shot open, and his head jolted to his left. He found a panting yellow dog by his side. Although it hurt just to pick up his own hand, Sora wiped the slobber off his cheek. He tried grinning, but his lips where chapped and sore.

"Hi..." He said weakly. His voice had felt like a cat scratching at his thought every time he tried to speak. He sat still, wondering where he was. _I know... that this isn't Destiny Islands. I can't even remember how I got here in the first place. Was I fighting?_ Sora tried wettening his throat, and swallowed his own spit. It was a little better, but his whole body hurt bad. He closed his eyes, then opened them. He looked where the dog had been, but it was gone now. He didn't care, nor did he mind, and leaned his head on a nearbye box, finally falling as Sora felt his leg sting like horror. It felt as if a venomous snake just bit him in the leg, it's poisoning teeth sinking into him, into his skin. Sora hated the nightmare, and quickly opened his eyes half-way.

"So you're awake now, huh?..." Someone said. Sora opened his eyes all the way and sat up.

"Oh, don't move..." The voice said. Sora looked up to find some girl treating his wounds. She was extremely beautiful. She had large brown eyes and golden short hair that glistened in the light. She wore a dark purple crop-top and khaki shorts. What caught Sora's attention the most was her nice figure and the long sword she had strapped to her leg. Sora's cheeks drained into a light pink color, and then faded away slowly before he spoke.

"Um, where exactly am I?" Sora said, his throat feeling dry.

"Traverse Town." The girl said. She wrapped a large cut on Sora's leg up.

"Done!" She cheered. Sora looked at himself. He had to admit, he did look and feel better than before. He moved his leg and raised his hand up and down. It still hurt, but not as bad as it did before.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Allison. Well, Alli, for short." She said.

"And I'm Sora. Hey, ah, do you know how I got here?" Sora asked.

"I dunno. I don't even know how I got here myself." She answered, looking up.

"Sorry." She said, smiling at Sora. He tilted his head and placed his bandaged-up hands behind his head.

"That's okay. Well, I better be going now." He said.

"'Going'?" Alli asked, a confused look written on her face.

"Yeah, to look for my friends." Sora said, placing his hands on the bed.

"They vanished on my island..." He said, looking down. Alli smiled.

"Oh, I see. I'm doing the same thing you are. Only I'm looking for my brother and sister. My dad has gone, too. I do TaeKwonDo, and one time, while I was at kendo practice with my bro, the heartless took over and I ended up here. So did my family." She said, looking out the window in the red-room. (Which was in a hotel.)

"Um, what are heartless?" Sora asked. Alli didn't answer, and Sora thought of a good idea.

"So, maybe we can team up and go to lots of worlds looking for them. So, um, do you want to?" Sora asked, he to looking out the window now. Allison stared at Sora. She smiled and laughed.

"Me? Me go with a goof like you? Are you kidding? Why would I? Um, anyway, sure." She said. Sora was confused, but knew that she wanted to be a team. He laughed, too.

"Good. So let's go." He said, heading for the door. Allison followed, and left the hotel with Sora.

Sora walked out the hotel's front doors and stopped in front of a man with a large gun looking sword. He turned and looked at Alli and Sora.

"They'll keep coming out of nowhere, and they'll keep coming at you, too. As long as you continue to wield the keyblade. But... why? Why did it choose a kid like you?" He said, covering his face by looking down.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I'm not _that_ dumb!" Sora said, real angry. Allison laughed.

"Yes you are, dumbo. I still don't know why I'm following a dork like you." She said, still laughing. Sora frowned in the darkness of the night.

"Nevermind. Now let's see that keyblade of yours." The man said, his head lifting up, revealing a serious look on his face. Sora lifted his keyblade.

"What? There's no way your getting this! It's my only memory of my friends!" Sora said, hugging his keyblade. Allison and Sora backed away, both afraid of the man. He laughed in an odd way.

"Alright, then, have it your way." The man said, lifting his gun looking sword high in the air. Allison reached and quickly got her kendo sword out of some pocket thing on her leg. She jumped on-top of the man, and hit his head wildly, grunting. She jumped down and allowed Sora to hit the mysterious man. He slammed the keyblade at him, slamming him into a nearby wall of a shop. Allison joined the fight again, using combo-attacks and hits that looked odd and cool. Sora did the same. Finally the man moved his own weapon upwards, hitting both Alli and Sora at the same time, throwing them to the ground. Unconscious, they both remained silent and cold on the hard town's ground.

Just then, a ninja-looking women came running to the man in a black, freaky outfit.. She stopped near him, and giggled silently.

"Hey, you found it. Nice going, Leon." She said.

"Yeah, but still... it looks like things are worse than we thought... a lot worse."

Sora opened his eyes wearily, and then closed them, listening to a soft graceful voice slowly fly through his ears. He thought it sounded familiar...

"Come on you lazy bum, get up. Hey, uh, you okay?" The voice chanted. Sora sat up slowly, and stared at the familiar looking girl. Her red hair moved as she did, and it paced with her. She stopped and watched Sora blink, rub his eyes, blink, shake his head, and then slowly study the girl again. It was Kairi. Atleast he _thought_ it was. He blinked again and answered her.

"I... guess..." He said, feeling sleepy for some reason. The girl smiled and started to pace again. She quietly said something to Sora.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the keyblade... _your _keyblade. But it's your heart they really want because you wield it."

"I'm so... glad... that you're ok... Kairi..." He said weakly, his eyes desperately wanting to close. He had to "pry them open." Kairi giggled, and she looked Sora straight in the eye, leaning over.

"Kairi? Who are you talking about?" She said, standing straight, her fist on her waist.

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" She said in a high-pitched voice. Suddenly everything changed when Sora finally blinked. He shook his head real slow, moaning.

"Hm?" He whispered, looking at the "great ninja" who took Kairi's place. Sora looked around the green room, knowing it looked a whole lot like the red room, only green. The "ninja" sighed.

"I think you might've overdone it, Squall." She said, looking at the man in the black outfit. He frowned and seemed to growl when he answered her.

"That's Leon..." He said, turning his blank face towards a wall. Sora instantly felt better when he picked the keyblade up. He examined it, starting at the yellow handle and stopping at the crown-shaped end. He quietly talked, and seemed to be speaking to himself.

"The keyblade..." He said. The "ninja" looked up and at Sora. She smiled.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures." She said, a serious look invading her face, extinguishing the happy-one. Sora stared at the man. (His name is Leon, and the girl's is Yuffie.) Leon looked at the floor, never seeming to look at anybody. He closed his eyes.

"It was the only way to protect your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one. Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." He said, lifting his head when he finished. Sora frowned angrily, and tried to stop his mind from spinning. He had a question that he wanted to blurt out, but his lips where "taped" closed. He somehow "opened" them and let it out.

"Why don't you start making sense! What's going on!" He yelled, for some odd reason crying. There was a long pause, and Sora had more to say, but his sobs choked his throat and he sounded odd when he tried talking. He moaned, and looked down watching his tears darken some spots on the bed's covers he was sitting on. The pause was continuing and seemed to never stop. It felt like no one would talk for hours. Finally, Yuffie broke the silence, answering Sora's question. She smiled as she talked.

"Okay, you know there are many worlds out there, besides your castle and this town, right?" She said. Sora tried speaking, dodging the sobs and hiccups in his throat.

"Yeah..." He said, hiccuping inbetween it. Yuffie chuckled.

(In the red room next-door, Goofy and Donald were with a girl in a pink dress named Aerith.)

Goofy gasped.

"But the worlds are supposed to be a secret!" Goofy said, his hands covering his mouth. Aerith sighed, then smiled. She looked at Donald and Goofy.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected... until now, when the heartless came and everything changed."

(Green Room)

Sora looked up cautiously.

"The heartless?" He said, his sobs and hiccups fading away slowly. Yuffie smiled and giggled.

"The ones who attacked you, you remember?" She said. Leon spoke in a low voice, his medium-lengthened brunette hair moving with him.

"Those without hearts." he said, not ever moving as he spoke. Yuffie laughed and soon stopped.

"The darkness in people's hearts-- that's what attracts them." She said, glancing at Sora.

"And there is darkness within every heart." Leon said, seeming to interupt Yuffie every time she spoke. Yuffie frowned at him, and for some reason it seemed as if she was changing the subject. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" She said.

(Red room)

"Ansem?" Goofy asked, his face slowly turning into a puzzled one. Aerith smiled.

"He was studying the heartless." She said, smiling. Then everyone was silent...

(Green room)

Sora studied his keyblade again. He finished crying, and spoke up.

"So... this is the key?" He asked. Yuffie's face changed into a plain look.

"Exactly." She said.

"The heartless have great fear of the keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you, no matter what." Leon said, his voice sounding as if a frog lived in his throat. Sora frowned.

"Well, I didn't ask for this." Sora said, a tad mad. Yuffie laughed.

"The keyblade chooses its master, and it chose you!" She said, sitting next to Sora on the bed. Leon did a quick smirk and leaned against a wall.

"So tough luck." He said slowly and in a low tone. Sora looked up and thought back a while... Sora sighed.

"How did all this happen? I remember being in my room..." Sora said to himself, and gasped.

"Wait a minute! What happened to my home, my island? Riku? Kairi? And... hey, where is Alli anyway?" Sora said, his mind all mixed-up. Leon and Yuffie looked at Sora.

"You know what? I really don't know. But your little girlfriend is at an Item Shop." Leon said, getting off the wall and walking around. Sora blushed angrily.

"Hey! Allison is not my girlfriend! She's my... my, uh... friend..." Sora said, not knowing what to say. Leon didn't listen to Sora, and wanted to know if Sora was ready for the adventure he was about to leave on.

"Are you ready?" He asked, Sora staring at him. Sora tilted his head to the side, then back up.

"Uh, I-I'm ready..." Sora answered, his heart beating faster. Leon, for once, and finally, smiled.

"Be prepared to fight for your life, Sora." Leon said. He glanced at Yuffie.

"Come on, Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be with the other visitors." He said, nodding towards a red door. Yuffie screamed and shouted for Leon to look. She pointed to a heartless with a ton of metal on it.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon said, telling Yuffie to leave the room. She did so and slammed the red room's door open, slamming poor Donald into the wall, "quacking." Aeirith followed Yuffie and hopped off the bed.

"Yuffie, wait!" She screamed. In the Green room, Leon was quickly talking to Sora.

"Sora, let's go." He said, watching the heartless jump in action out one of the windows. He followed it, jumping out as well. Sora had no choice but to go with him, so he did. He jumped out the window, and went to kill the heartless with Leon. He found it and hit it multiple times, finally killing them. Sora sighed with relief.

"Good job, Sora. I've gotta go now, so your on your own, okay?" Leon said, running off into some other direction. Sora walked towards a large door, and it led him to the third district. Tons of lights lit-up the town, and music played all through out it, too. He walked down a set of stairs near bye, and took a walk around the district.

Goofy cautiously walked towards the door that had slammed Donald. It slowly closed, and Donald was a flat duck that felt like a swatted fly stuck to a brick wall. Goofy laughed and pealed Donald off the wall. Then he took him towards the hotel's exiting doors, back into the Second District. Once there, Donald somehow "poofed" back to his normal-self. Donald shook his head quacking, and then pointed to a large, decorated door.

"Let's go there, Goofy!" He said, walking towards it. Goofy tilted his head to the side.

"Go where?" Goofy said, staring at Donald. Donald laughed.

"The Third District! Come on, now, Goofy." Donald said, while Goofy ran behind him. They entered on a high spot on a building, and they both spotted a dark ant looking monster.

"Gawrsh, are these the heartless dudes?" Goofy asked. "Sure is scary..." Donald held his wand up high as Goofy lifted his shield to protect him. Donald hissed quietly and then he yelled.

"Let's get em', Goofy!" He said. Donald took a swing at the heartless, but never hit it and lowered it's HP. The Heartless slammed itself on the ground, and both Goofy and Donald went flying in the cold air. Sora, taking a walk, turned his head to the screaming sound of Donald and Goofy, whom then landed on Sora. There was then silence as Donald looked at the key Sora held, then Goofy. They both smiled.

"The key!" They said, as happy as ever. They tried grabbing it, but a large earthquake feeling disturbed them, and they looked up, surprised to see an overlarged metal covered heartless that didn't have any body parts connected. As it spun its loose parts, it walked towards Sora, Donald and Goofy, and they quickly got up and prepared for battle. They all at once charged for the monster, and it smacked Goofy towards the ground. Sora left Goofy and stabbed the Heartless hard, but it's metal was to thick and heavy for the blade to even go through. Just then, the heartless was knocked on to the ground, and everyone was surprised to find Allison behind the creature.

Allison held her midnight black kendo sword that she grasped in her hands tightly. Allison rose her heavy sword high up into the air and came smacking down on to the giant heartless's head. Sora was extremely impressed by her technique as she swung the blade. It was as if Alli was an angel sent to rescue him.

"Come on Goofy, lets help her out!" Shouted Donald, running towards the heartless with great fear. Donald stopped in front of it and aimed his Mage's Staff towards the monster's head.

"Blizzard!" He shouted, with cold, freezing snow that was -0 degrees beaming out of his wand. The heartless's head, which twisted and turned, picked Donald up and threw him at Goofy. Sora ran towards the monster and Alli and Sora both hit the monster with all their might, but it didn't budge. Alli jumped back and quickly reached into one of her pockets, and got two potions.

"We need Donald and Goofy if we're gonna win this thing, Sora!" Alli said. "Heal!" She screamed as the two potion bottles turned into glowing leaves that blew to Donald and Goofy, recovering their HP points up to the max. They quickly jumped up, and everyone formed a circle underneath the giant monster's head still floating. Then they each held their weapons up high, and all at once jumped up and hit the heartless so hard they about hurt themselves. The heartless, finally vaporizing quickly into the air, vanished. Allison cheered, and ran towards Sora, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you!" She said, releasing grip over Sora, who was blushing out of control. Sora turned away quickly, and then back

"What the heck, Alli! I barely even knew you!" He screamed. Alli sighed.

"Sorry, I'll try making a more comfortable hug next time." She said. They all laughed, but Sora stood as still as a stone.

"Anyway, I think we'd all make a good team. So, friends?" Alli said, reaching her hand out. Everyone smiled and piled their hands on top of one another's. Sora slowly put his on top.

"Alright," Sora said, "But no more of that crap you pulled back there, Alli!" He said. Alli smiled happily.

"Alright, alright... Anyway, good. I'm glad..." She said. Just then, Donald and Goofy turned to Sora.

"Sora, we need you to come with us on our journey to find King Mickey. Will you help us?" Donald said. Sora smiled, and his blush faded away.

"Sure, but, how are we gonna see other worlds?" He asked.

"In our Gummi Ship." Goofy said. Sora's face burst into a puzzled one.

"Gummi what?" He asked.

"Gummi _Ship_. It's a small ship the king gave us to fly in. We'll show you, come on!" Donald said. Before they all exited Traverse Town's large decorated door's, a loud yell echoed across the sky.

"Wait!" It said. Alli turned her head, and waved at the man running towards them with two girls following behind.

"Konnichiwa, Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith!" She said. Then everyone else stopped and turned around. They, too, waved. Leon and the others stopped, all gasping for air. Leon then reached his hand out to Sora, asking for his keyblade. Sora handed it to him, and Leon closed his eyes tightly and shook the keyblade hard as it glew bright red. It then faded away and Leon opened his eyes.

"There. I gave you fire, but I just hope you can use it. When you want to, just believe in yourself and imagine fire bursting out of your blade, and it _will_ come out. Trust me." Leon said. Sora smiled in return.

"Thanks." He said.

"Anytime." Leon responded. Then Yuffie went to Donald.

"Here, I thought you might've needed some extra bucks on your trip." She said. Donald stared at his hands.

"Bucks?" He asked. Yuffie chuckled.

"I meant _money_. Sorry. Here, take it!" She said. Donald gladly accepted. Aerith then walked to Allison.

"Here, Alli. I thought you might need some extra potions. I'll give you eight of mine." She said. Alli smiled and took the potions, sticking them into her pocket.

"Thanks a bunch!" She said cheerfully. Aerith smiled.

"Yup." She said. Then they all stepped back and waved, running back to their hotel.

"Thank You!" Everyone yelled. Donald then nudged Goofy with his elbow, and Goofy looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You know..." Donald said.

"I do? What?" Goofy asked. Donald sighed angrily.

"That technique thingy...?" Donald said. Goofy gasped in surprise.

"Oh, Ah-yuck, Oh yeah! Sora, I'm gonna give you my Dodge Roll technique." Goofy said. Sora turned to Goofy.

"Um, okay...?" Sora asked. Then, Sora felt great power within him, and it slowly faded away. Sora thanked Goofy, and looked down in depress. Alli leaned over, and stared at his sad face.

"Ooh, Mr. Ol' Grump isn't in the the mood to go, huh...? I thought you wanted to go home." Allison said, crossing her arms. Donald smiled.

"Yeah, and besides, our ship only runs on happy faces! So no frowning, or we'll have to leave ya' behind." Donald said. Sora talked so quiet it sounded as if he was whispering.

"I just want to see my friends." He said. Alli sighed angrily.

"I thought _we _where you're friends, Stinky! So, who do you like better, then, Kairi or me? Whose a better friend?" Alli asked angrily. Sora looked up in an angrily matter.  
"Of course it's gotta be Kairi! I'm not gonna be friends with some idiot who always fights with me! I'm never, _ever _gonna be friends with you, either! I promise!" He yelled. Alli sighed and looked down sadly. There was a long pause, and Alli broke the silence.

"I-I'm sorry... It's just... Ooh, nevermind!" She said. Sora frowned angrily, and Alli turned it into a happy frown.

"Sora, smile!" She said. Sora smacked her hands away.

"Stop it! What's the matter with you!" He said. Allison frowned.

"I'm only trying to have fun, Sora, gosh! Fine, then, be that way!" Allison shouted, with tears running down her face. She then rushed out the doors and into the Gummi Ship, leaving the others behind. Goofy sighed.

"Ooh, ouch... That's gotta hurt..." He said. Donald ignored the fight, and looked at Sora, who was looking down again.

"Remember, smile, Sora," Donald said, "smile happily!" Sora didn't say anything for a while.

"Happy?" He said. Donald and Goofy watched and waited for Sora to do something. There was another pause. Then, Sora looked up, and he smiled as if he were a clown in the circus. It was real funny looking, too. There was a pause again and Sora's smile slowly turned into a bored one. Then everyone burst out laughing, and Donald and Goofy pointed to Sora.

"That's the funniest face we've ever seen in our lives!" Donald said. Once the laughing quieted down, they all went into the Gummi Ship with Allison.


	3. Wonderland

Wonderland

Sora and the gang floated down a long, long rabbit hole. Everywhere around them where clocks. Every clock had a different time, making Sora confused. What time was it really? Alli looked down.  
"Finally... We can walk." She said with a sigh of relief.  
"I thought we would never see the ground again." She said, waiting for the feel of hard flooring to hit her feet. Sora, Alli, and Donald landed ok, while Goofy landed on his stomach, letting out a large "Oof!" Goofy sat up rubbing his head.  
"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" A white rabbit that wore a white shirt and a red vest on top ran across the checkered floor. He glanced at his pocket watch intently. Alli followed the rabbit through three large doors, everyone else following behind.  
"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen will have my head for sure this time!" The rabbit's voice echoed everywhere in the tall, large room. Alli rushed to where the rabbit went, but found he was gone. She glanced around the cute room.  
"It's so... pink." Alli said, staring at a teddy bear on a high shelf. She glanced at Sora. He was talking to a doorknob on a very small door.   
"How did the rabbit get so small?" Sora asked, looking at the snoring knob. It yawned and looked at Sora.  
"No, now, you're simply to big." It said sleepily. It yawned again.  
"Wah! It talks!" Sora screamed, scotching away. The door knob was awake now, his eyes opened all the way.  
"Must you be so loud, young man? You woke me up." It said angrily.  
"Oh, well, Good Morning!" Goofy said waving.  
"You mean Good night! I need a bit more sleep." It yawned. Sora asked it a question before it fell asleep again.  
"W-wait, wait! What do we have to do to get small?" Sora asked. The doorknob answered quietly.  
"Why don't you try drinking the bottle on that table where the young gentle lady is?" It said, falling asleep after its answer. Alli smiled. She looked at the red and green bottles.  
"Which one do we drink?" she asked, looking at the labels. One said "small," the other said "large."   
"Oh..." She said. She took a sip of the one that said "small." Alli glowed brightley, shrinking to about 3 inches high. She looked up at the gigantic Sora, Goofy, and Donald. She laughed.  
"Drink the bottle, this is soo cool!" She laughed. Sora heard her, but just barely. He drank the bottle, and he, too, shrunk. He looked around.

"Cool." Was his only answer. Donald and Goofy drank it, shrinking. They quickly ran towards the knob. They where shrunk know, and should be able to go through the door. Sora sighed, not wanting to interrupt its nap. Alli wanted to test the other drink, and jumped on a large chair. She then jumped on the table and stood on her tippy-toes. She now was able to reach the inside of the bottle.  
"Stop, don't!" Sora yelled. He ran towards her, but was to late. Alli drank it and returned to her normal size. She apologized quickly. Goofy looked at a strange bed, and saw Alli sit on it. It disappeared into the wall. Alli fell on her butt.

"Ow... How'd that happen? I didn't do it!" She said, staring at where the bed used to be. She saw a large, black hole in the wall. Donald didn't care what was on the other side of it, and ran through it.   
"Gawrsh, wait for me!" Goofy yelled. He ran through it, too. Now Alli and Sora where alone. Allison quickly drank the potion that said "small", and shrank. Alli looked at Sora, and smiled.  
"Let's go, Sora! We can't leave our friends alone, can we?" She said. She ran through the hole, Sora following behind her. On the other side, the rabbit from before ran up to some platform thing. He blew in his trumpet, playing a quick melody.  
"Court is now in session!" He announced. A young girl with fluffy long blonde hair and a blue dress looked confused.  
"I'm on trial? But... why?" She said, waiting for an answer. The rabbit ignored the question.  
"Her majesty, the Queen of Hearts!" He again loudly announced. The fat, rude queen wore a long red and black dress, making you dizzy whenever you looked at it. She also had a heart shaped wand thing. She spoke loudly.  
"This girl is the culprit, and the reason is..." She paused thinking.  
"Because I said so, that's why!" She said, slamming her hands down on her large platform she sat in. The blonde haired girl hesitated to listen to any more non-since.  
"That is so unfair!" She said, glaring at the queen. The queen spoke loudly and rudely.  
"Well, then, have you anything to say in your defense?" She asked.  
"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong. You may be queen, but that doesn't give you the right to be so... so mean!" Alice said. The queen yelled and spoke loudly, her face as red as a lobster.  
"Silence! You dare defy me!" She said yelling again. Sora, Goofy, Donald and Alli listened and heard the whole thing.  
"Hey guys, we should help her out." Sora whispered. Donald answered him.  
"Yeah, but the--" Donald said, Goofy interrupting.  
"We're outsiders, so, uh, wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked.  
"Meddling!" Donald corrected Goofy quickly. Allison laughed.  
"Yeah." She said.  
"And, sadly, that's against the rules." Alli sighed, wanting to help. She looked at the angry, mad, and fierce queen.

"The court finds the defendant guilty as charged, for the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart!" The queen yelled loudly and scared everyone.  
"Off with her head, now!" She screamed. She pointed at Alice. The guards, in whom where playing cards, rushed towards Alice.  
"No, no! Oh, please, no!" She pleaded. She looked down. Sora rushed in the garden.  
"Hold it right there!" Sora said, everyone following behind. The queen questioned Sora, puzzled.  
"Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court!"  
"Excuse me, but... we know who the real culprit is." Donald said.  
"Uh-huh! It's the, ah, um... the Heartle--" Goofy covered his mouth before revealing the culprit. Sora rolled his eyes.  
"Anyway, she's not the one your looking for." Sora said, looking at Alice. The queen roared.  
"That's nonsense! Have you any proof at all, young man!" She asked.  
"U-uh, um..." Sora, of course, had not one bit of proof. The queen pointed towards Alice. The guards rushed towards her and locked her away in a nearby cage, which hung near the queen. The queen spoke.  
"Once you find proof, we'll continue trial. Hurry, now, before I make up my mind!" She roared. Sora looked for somewhere to run. Goofy and Donald both pointed to a dark spot in the grass.  
"There!" They shouted together. They looked at each other oddly. Everyone ran to where Donald and Goofy pointed. They ran in so fast, they barely knew it even happened. Sora looked around, and Alli screeched at the site of a large cat head floating around. Alli smiled and ran towards it.

"What the--" Sora asked, seeing the face, too. It disappeared every time Alli tried petting the purple an pink-stripped cat. It appeared on a tree stump near Donald. It danced on it's head, and put it back on. Allison "awed" at the "cute" cat. Alli thought it was cute, while every one else was freaked out by it's large grin.  
"It's the cutest thing I've ever saw! How adorable!" Alli said, talking cutely. Sora butted in.  
"It's the ugliest thing I've ever saw!" Sora said.  
"Who are you, freaky looking cat!" He asked, wanting to run away, and never wanting to see it's grin again. The stripped cat stood up tall. Alli ran towards it, trying to pet it again. It disappeared, and then appeared again. Alli looked down.  
"Who, indeed. Poor Alice, soon to lo--" It stopped, letting Allison talk.  
"You mean, 'Poor Allison!' I can't even pet you! Wahh!" She cried. The freaky, yet "cute" cat, disappeared and appeared on Alli's shoulder. She quickly smiled and pet the "cute" cat. It spoke again.  
"Poor Alice, soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing." It said, purring every time Alli stroked it's purple and pink back. Alli smiled again, laughing.   
"Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Sora asked, desperately wanting an answer. The cat spoke.  
"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers- but doesn't always tell." It said. Alli spoke to the Cheshire Cat.  
"So your called the 'Cheshire Cat?' How cute! Cheshire, Cheshire, Cheshire Cat!" She said, dancing with the so called "cute" cat on her shoulder. She stopped and smiled again.  
"The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." It said. The Cheshire Cat purred. And then, it slowly faded away on Alli's shoulder.

"But, wait! I'm not done petting you yet!" Alli said, crying.  
"It was so cute, and now it's gone!"  
"Sorry, but we have to find proof that Alice is not the culprit." The Cheshire Cat's voice was quiet, but everyone heard it.  
"They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit, though. There are 4 pieces of evidence in all. 3 are a cinch to find, but the 4th is tricky. Big reward if you find them all!" It said. Alli sighed.  
"Should we trust him?" Sora asked. A weird noise caught everyone's attention. The Cheshire Cat appeared on Alli's shoulder again.  
"To trust, or not to trust. I trust you'll decide!" It said, and disappeared again.  
"Shoot! Why does he go away every time I see him? Wahh!" Alli cried. Goofy calmed her down, and they all went to search for evidence.

All the evidence Sora could find was in his pocket. Now everyone was talking to the queen, saying they've found evidence. The queen roared, and told the cards that the trial could continue. Sora laid his evidence on the ground, and then the queen laid down hers. The guards put each one in a pink box, and mixed them around. Sora now was to pick a box. If his evidence was in it, then they proved that Alice is innocent. But if it's the queen's, then Alice is guilty. Sora picked up a box and opened it. A shadow came out and disappeared.  
"What in the world was that?" The queen asked, major angry. Sora smiled.  
"It's proof that Alice is innocent. Now, let her go!" Sora yelled.  
"Grrr... guards, cut they're heads off!" The queen said, her platform lowering down to the ground. Sora lifted his keyblade, Goofy picked up his shield, Donald raised his magic wand, and Alli took out her kendo sword. Just then, a large crank tower popped out of the ground, and everything (well, just about everything) disappeared. A guard ran towards it and spun one of the wheels on the tower. It lifted Alice's cage off the ground, and high up in the air. The queen roared, and Alli dropped her kendo sword. She ran towards the queen and punched her hard. She fell backwards on to her head. Sora was shocked and stepped back. The shock numbed his senses.  
"Whoa, she's a real broad women!" Sora said, now a little frightened of her.  
"Uhh, what's 'broad' mean?" Goofy asked.  
"A 'broad' is a woman who can throw a mean punch, such as Allison." Sora answered. He ran towards the crank tower and hit the wheel the guards spun. It dropped Alice just a little, and Sora would have to break the wheel if he where to set her cage back on the ground. Sora beat on the wheel, and smacked it harshly. Allison ran towards the wheel on the other side of the tower and hit it, helping Sora drop the cage. Goofy and Donald smacked the guards and the queen, in which shocked the cards. They would run towards her and help her, giving Sora time to hit the wheel.

"Get them, you fools!" She said, pointing towards the gang. They all worked hard and hit the wheel. Goofy fell on the ground, and was to hurt to get back up. Alli ran towards him and dragged him to a safer spot. Then she ran towards the tower and smacked it with all her might. Sweat ran down her head, and she growled. She smacked it, finally dropping Alice's cage to the floor. Alli and Sora both sighed with relief.  
"Finally..." Allison whispered. The queen glanced at the cage. Everyone gasped. Alice was gone! Donald ran to the cage and checked everywhere.  
"Someone must have took her during the fight." Donald answered. The Queen of Hearts made a sharp hissing sound, as if to show disapproval.  
"Find Alice this instant and bring her to me, now! You, young man, will return her!" She growled sharply, making every word as clear as clear can get. Allison was startled and scared of the queen. She ran towards the dark hole again, leading her to the forest, called Lotus forest. Sora ran after her, and so did Donald and Goofy. Sora saw the same floating face as before. He snarled.  
"It's that stupid cat again that won't stop grinning..." Sora said, turning away. The cat appeared quickly on Alli's shoulder (again). She pet him on the head, and listened to his purring. Allison then remembered that Alice was missing.

"Have you seen Alice?" She asked, worried. The Cheshire Cat spoke in riddles again, grinning.  
"Alice, no, Shadows, yes!" He said.  
"Well, dur, where did they go?" Goofy asked stupidly. The Cheshire Cat hissed at Goofy, and Goofy stepped back, scared.  
"This way, that way, does it matter?" The cat said.

"Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!" He grinned brightly and disappeared. Alli looked around.  
"Look, there's another dark spot thingy..." Alli said, pointing towards a dark spot. She ran into it and the others followed behind. The Cheshire Cat disappeared before Alli stepped into a large garden with a small house near bye and a tea table in the middle. She then turned to Sora. "Where are we?" She asked. Sora turned his head to the side. "No clue... Not one..." He answered. Donald and Goofy stepped in the garden-type place first. Goofy explored and Donald went to go sit in a large pink chair that was at the table. Once he sat in it, the chair threw itself backwards, knocking Donald off it. When it threw itself back up in it's original position, there was money and treasure boxes on the tea table. Alli and Sora ran through the gate and quickly collected it all before it disappeared. Allison looked up and sighed. "This place just keeps getting curiouser and curiouser." She said, shaking her head sadly. The Cheshire Cat appeared again on Alli's shoulder. He grinned, and talked in riddles once more. "In a very pink room lays a table in the middle. Meet me there in three minutes and you will be rewarded. Big reward if you come earlier." It said, grinning larger. The cat then began to vanish, starting with it's tail and ending with its grin. Sora sighed and everyone wondered if they should trust him or not. Alli said yes, of course, because the cat was so "cute." It wouldn't lie, she says. Everyone then agreed to find the Cheshire Cat.

Once everyone was at the real... _pink _room, they met the Cheshire Cat on a little white table in the middle. He grinned when he seen Allison and her black sword in her hand. "Good, you made it here early. As I said, you get a big reward." It said, swooshing it's hand in the air, summoning another humongous heartless. This one was called the "Trickmaster," it was red with black stripes, and had three heads stacked on top of one another, and it juggled constantly with sticks that had fire on the ends. Alli sighed along with everyone else.

"Here we go again..." She said, holding her kendo sword out. Everyone else followed her actions and got their weapons out, too. Once they where prepared, they all jumped down from the table and attacked the large monster. It swung it's sticks of fire and kicked its folded, zig-zaggy legs at the gang, but he couldn't reach Allison for some reason. Lucky for her, she was the one that smacked him so hard he got dizzy and knelt over.

Everyone then ran towards the Trickmaster and attacked him at once. Nothing. When Allison attacked it, though, it's HP lowered greatly, and it stood back up. Sora sighed angrily. "Great, we're _really _a lot of help to Alli..." Sora said. Just then the Cheshire Cat appeared on Sora's head, and it grinned so large that Sora was blinded by it's shiny teeth. The Cheshire Cat laughed in a freaky way and Sora screamed out loud when it did. The Cheshire Cat was really distracting Sora, and he did a good job of it, too. The Trickmaster swung his flaming hot wand and watched as Sora was thrown to the nearby wall. Sora gasped desperately for clean air as he inhaled the smoke from the fire on his pants. Sora then turned his deadweight body around, clenching his teeth from the pain and rolled on the hard ground. Once the fire was out, Sora brought his aching body up to see the Cheshire Cat's big grin

"Ah! Get out of my face, or tell me how to beat this guy!" Shouted Sora.

"You don't have to be so mean!" Said the Cheshire Cat.

"Tell me how to beat this Heartless, you kitty cat!" Shouted Sora now ready to tear the cat's head off.

"Why, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have gotten burned!" Said Sora.

"I'm ever so sorry, but you cant possibly defeat the Trickmaster. Only Allison can." Said the cat.

"What! Only Alli can beat that... _thing_! Why's that!" Said Sora

"You are simply to mad! Plus, you called me ugly, so I gave Allison's sword the power to defeat him!" Said the Cheshire Cat as he disappeared. Sora then got up onto his burnt legs. He grasped the keyblade and ran towards the Trickmaster.

"Come on Goofy and Donald! Lets get down to business, and defeat the Trickmaster!" Shouted Sora as he held the Keyblade up into the air.

"Fire!" shouted Sora as a huge feathery flame came flying out of the tip of the blade heralding towards the giant Heartless. The Trickmaster then knelt down onto his knees. Allison lifted her black sword high up into the air and plunged her sword down into the back of the Trickmaster. It slammed into the ground and it's HP just about hit zero. With only one attack left to go, Allison was real angry that not one person was helping but the Cheshire Cat, in whom was slicing the Trickmaster to pieces with his claws, hissing every time he scratched the dark monster. Alli was happy she had at least _one _partner, but what the heck about the others who are just... _watching_, doing nothing? Some help they where...Once the Trickmaster had enough, he vanished away into the air, and so did the Cheshire Cat. Allison growled and turned towards her friends.

"What the heck! What do you think you where doing, you-- er, what where you doing!" She screamed. Sora crossed his arms angrily and stared at the cat who appeared to be waving at him in the sky.

"It was _his_ fault, the stinkin' stupid thing..." Sora said pointing towards the cat. Alli and the others looked at the head floating in the air, it stripes making the others dizzy.

"Oh, um, thanks for the help, kitty! Oh, Sora, by the way, I know the Cheshire Kitty-Cat wouldn't do anything to make you guys not fight, now would he? Stop joking around and let's go. I'm getting Kinda tired of this non-sense." She said, heading out the door. Sora wanted to leave, but he couldn't leave Alice alone... wherever she was...

"What about Alice?" Sora asked. Alli stopped at the Gummi Ship and turned to Sora, smiling.

"Don't worry about it! She's not here anyway. I'm guessing she's in another world... We'll find her, I promise, okay? Now, then, as I said before... Let's go!" Allison said, hopping into the ship. The Cheshire Cat disappeared and quickly got in the ship before everyone closed it's doors. The cat was in the ship, and invisible, too. So, does _anyone _care he's in there? Let's find out... Turn the Page.


	4. Olympia

Olympia

Once the Gummi Ship landed in a Greek looking place, everyone hopped out of the ship, all wonderin' what lies ahead. When they all stepped foot in a place called Olympia, there wasn't anyone or anything around but large, purple signs that had tournament schedules on them, fire bowl thingies, and a large door ahead. So, of course, they went in the door, 'n Alli opened it and saw all around her brick walls and a large boulder in a square shape. There where also holes in the walls that where shaped like rectangles, and in them where large golden trophies. But the thing that caught Allison's attention was a small, fat, brown goat standing on a rock (since it was short) that was writing rules on a brick sign hanging on the wall. Sora saw the goat, too, and walked up to it while everyone followed him.

"Um, do you know where we are? And what the heck is up with all these signs?" Sora asked, watching the busy goat. The goat ignored his questions and waved his arm in the air, still writing but not looking at anyone.

"Oh, good, you're here. Now, ah, could you move that boulder over there for me?" It asked. Sora wanted to hear answers, but he walked to the boulder anyways.

When he and everyone else tried pushing it, it wouldn't budge. Sora tried again, but it was no use. He ran back to the fat goat and moaned.

"It's way to heavy!" Sora said. The goat then jumped up.

"To heavy! Since when is anything to heavy," the goat said, turning towards the gang, "for you to... move..." it said, finally looking at Sora and the others. It sighed. "Oh, your not him... oh, well, then beat it. Your no use to me anyway." It said. Sora then got angry and felt like throwing the fat brown goat into one of the fire bowl thingie-mabobbers. The goat turned back around towards the sign.

"Hey, I'm trying to ask you something! Will you listen to me? Okay, first of all, what are you?" Sora asked. The goat put his hands on his hips and turned around.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a satry (sait-ah) before?" The goat asked. Sora stepped back.

"No, I'm not from around here." He Exclaimed.

"I'm part goat and part human. What else do you want to know, kid?" Asked the satry.

"Well, yeah, where are we, and... what is your name?" Asked Sora. The satry laughed.

"Kid, you're at the world famous Olympus Coliseum, where everyone comes and enters tournaments. But only true heroes can enter. Oh, and the names Phil." The goat said, turning back around to continue writing on the sign. Sora gasped.

"Tournaments? Can any of us enter? Can _all_ of us enter?" Asked Sora, glancing at everyone else. The goat laughed again.

"Why, of course! Not." Phil said in an angrily matter. Then, Allison went looking for a bathroom, since she didn't use the one in the Gummi Ship. Sora frowned angrily.

"Why not? We're like any other heroes out there! We've beaten tons of bad-guys, isn't that good enough?" Sora asked. Phil stopped writing and jumped down from the rock he was standing on.

"Look at it this way, kid. How can I be positive your not lying? And how do I know if you'd die the first round or not?" Phil asked.

"We'll show you. All of us will, actually." Sora said happily.

Once Alli found a bathroom, she walked in and looked at a nearby golden mirror, and started to fix her hair. Allison jumped back, surprised that her hair was striped, and had a large grin on top of that! It then disappeared, and her hair was back to its short blonde style, and she looked around. She screamed angrily as she saw the Cheshire Cat sit on her shoulder.

"W-what the-- h-how did...? You... When did you get here?" Allison asked, afraid. The Cheshire Cat grinned larger.

"I jumped in that lovely ship of yours. It was great, and inspiring. Although," The cat said slowly, "I most enjoyed the fact that no one saw me. I was invisible, and I got to explore everyone's clothes and those particularly odd items of yours. They all where marvelous, I must say! Kinda sad though how there wasn't any cat food, like Iams, perhaps, or cat _nip_, or cat _toys_, or-"

"So you're saying you're traveling with us now?" Allison asked, interrupting. The cat grinned again.

"Perhaps. If those greedy friends of yours keep there hands off me, then I'd be glad to. Of course, I have no clue if I'd be able to talk to you with them around. They'd tear my head off, those monstrous things." The Cheshire Cat said, scratching it's chin slowly. Alli looked up.

"Couldn't you just stay on my shoulder and stay invisible? You _can_ talk to me that way, er, right? Nobody would know... I hope..." She asked. The cat then appeared in the sink.

"Yes, I could. Alright, if you promise not to tell anyone, I shall join your squad." The cat said. Allison shook her head up and down quickly and then stopped.

"Good," the cat grinned, "let's shake paws on that..."

Allison finished using the bathroom and ran back to her friends. They weren't in the one spot where Phil had been, though. She sighed and thought maybe they went through the door that was locked before, but was un-locked now.

"There in there. I know it." The cat whispered. Alli quickly ran through the door.

"Alright kid, if you can break these twenty-five barrels in at least one minute, I will let you enter the tournaments here." Said Phil. Sora stared at the obstacle course Phil had set up for him.

"Do you think you can do it?" Asked Phil.

"No prob-lem-o! This well be a synch." Said Sora. Allison came running over towards Sora and the gang.

"Hey, how about Sora and I work together and beat the barrels. You could put forty barrels out instead off twenty-five." Exclaimed Allison as she pulled her long black kendo sword out of its holder.

"Sure, I can do that. It would be interesting to watch a girl compete." Said Phil.

"Can Donald and I help you put the barrels out, Philie?" Asked Goofy stupidly.

"Sure, just as long as you don't call me Philie anymore..." Said Phil. As Phil, Donald, and Goofy put the barrels out, Sora magically made the keyblade appear into his hands. He smiled as he looked at Allison.

"Ready?" He asked.

"No, I'm not..." Alli said. Sora's face was oddly puzzled.

"Why not?" Sora asked. Alli laughed.

"That's because I'm _really_ ready! Let's go!" Alli shouted, running towards a barrel. Sora sighed happily.

"Wait for me!" He yelled.

(Note that this part is the villains talking to each other. Just lettin' you know so you're not confused!)

In a dark, spooky room in a large castle that seemed as if it was a dungeon, creepy voices danced through out the small room.

"The boy is better then I thought. Maybe I can use him to find the keyholes." Said a dark faint voice that would bring chills down the spines of children out on a Halloween night.

"This kid will never be able to find them all in time. I say we destroy him and take over the universe. Then I can rule all!" Said an evil, strange voice with great laughter.

"You mustn't be foolish, Hades, for this boy is the keyblade master. Don't let the Heartless consume your soul. For if the boy fights, you shall fail." Said the dark faint voice.

"I don't take orders from old hags like you, Maleficent. I will get rid of him and I won't even have to do it on my own. I'll just sit back, and relax, as I watch the kid get tortured by my servant, Cloud, and my three headed poochie-poos, Cerberus." Said Hades.

"I just warn you, don't let the Heartless consume you." Said Maleficent. Hades and Maleficent then began to feel the earth shacking underneath their feet. It was as if a sumo was coming to visit them.

"Ha, Ha! I'd like to consume Hades. In fact, I consume anything!" The voice sounded very annoying and also sounded like there was a frog in his throat. Actually, there probably was...

"Go back to Halloween Town, you big sack of bugs! You should be planning on how your gonna deal with the kid..._if_ he gets there, Oogie Boogie." Shouted Hades. The big flubbery sack lifted his hand up to scratch his chin.

"Is the kid's name, er...Kaylee, by any chance?" Asked Oogie.

"Kaylee! Who the heck is he? Or, um... she? Anyway, the kid we're talking about is the keyblade master. He goes by the name of Sorie, or something like that..." Hades said annoyed.

"Well, I heard that there was some girl who arrived at Halloween Town not to long ago. They say she carries around a weapon and she has dark red hair. My dumb sidekicks told me about her. When I see her weapon, I scream. My sidekicks say I scream like a girl." Oogie said laughing. Maleficent then made a large caldron in the middle of the room glow grassy green.

"Eek!" A voice screeched.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Hades said, covering his ears, "What the-- What was that?" He yelled. Oogie covered his mouth.

"Sorry," He said, "I thought I saw a spider..." He whispered. Hades rolled his eyes.

"Let me tell you something, Oogie. Do you know how people die? Well, these friends of mine have life strings, and when they feel like killing someone, they'll cut one. One of them has a large nose, and do you know what lives in it? A stinkin' ol' spider! Peh..." He said.

"Eek!" Oogie repeated. Hades then ran to Oogie Boogie, and about smacked him until a large light filled the room. Malificent snarled angrily as the two evil "friends" smacked each other.

"HEY! Alright, alright, STOP!" Hades said. Oogie had Hades's back to a wall and he was spitting on him; well, spitting _bugs_ on him, that is. Oogie laughed as he watched Hades's fire hair reach the ceiling in a blood red color.

"Shut up, you imbeciles! We have work to do... Hades, do not let that child find Olympia's keyhole. If you fail, I'll have your boyfriend and you locked up in a room so you two can scream together." Malificent said. Hades shook his head.

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" He said. Malificent laughed loudly.

"I meant Oogie, you idiot." She said. Hades's fire hair rose again.

"Aaarrrr! We are _not _boyfriends at all!" He yelled.

"Well, then, don't let the child find the keyhole..."

Sora jumped up and down as he smiled happily.

"Yes," He said, "We're done with the obstacle course!" He cheered.

"You did a great job, Alli! OH, Um, I meant... Yeah, whatever, you did good." He said, crossing his arms. Allison heard an odd, quiet chant, and saw yellow eyes glow and then fade away. The eyes glew near her shoulder. To her surprise, she saw her own arm raise and smack Sora's face. This isn't me, she thought, this isn't me! What's going on...Why...? This isn't Alli, this is an evil side of me... But... Alli's eyes squinted on there own as she spoke in a low evil tone.

"Sora, I've had enough of you picking on me as if I'm a stupid first grader! If you don't stop this, then I'll leave your retarted team forever. I'll never come back, either, because you'd never make decent friends for a second!" She said. Sora stepped back in fright and Alli covered her mouth quickly and then moved them again to speak. "Sora, I'm sorry, I..." She said, reaching for Sora, "I don't know what happened, I just--" Sora's hand quickly pushed Alli's aside. Allison couldn't tell if Sora was smiling or frowning, because he was looking down as he breathed slowly. She hated the sound of the silence, and she wanted to speak, but not even a tiny breath would come out of her. It was as if her whole body shut down. Her heart beat again when she heard Sora finally speak.

"You're right," He said, "I'm sorry. I won't pick on you anymore. You're a great team member to us all, and we'll never even be able to take one step in the next world we head to without you, Allison... I'm sorry, too, I just don't want you leaving. You're a good friend..." He said, looking up and smiling. "But nothing more!" He finished. Once Alli knew the evilness (or whatever that was...) was gone, she ran up to Sora and threw her arms around him again, not holding back a bit. Sora angrily pushed her away.

"I thought I told you not to pull that crap anymore, Alli... Don't." He said. Allison's smile was her only response.

"Oh, sorry..." She said slowly. Sora's blush had went away when he turned to Phil. Phil smiled and raised his arm and revealed a tiny, puffy cloud.

"This is my favorite fartin'... Er, I just spoiled the surprise... Anyway, take it. If you can summon him, then I'll explain more about it." He said. Sora took it slowly.

"Summon it?" He asked. Phil laughed.

"Yeah, just believe in yourself and you can do it." He said. Sora closed his eyes gingerly as he clenched the tiny cloud in his fist. For a second or two the light cloud disappeared. When Sora opened his eyes, he quickly looked around. Everyone was on the ground coughing and gagging, and then they fell silent. When Sora slowly turned back around, he freaked out and ran around. There, in front of Sora, was a large lion with green smoke all around it. It was a healthy lion, it's just that it stunk bad. Sora snapped his fingers quickly.

"Oh!" He said, "I bet this lion is so stinky that everyone fainted! Well, I have a stuffy nose, so ah…Anyway, what's his attack?" He wondered. The beast jumped up and faced it's rear end towards Sora, and let out a blow. Although his nose was stuffy, he fell to the ground, too... The lion then trampled Sora and laid on him, snoozing away, smelling his "perfume".

When Sora opened his eyes, he slowly sat up. He gasped when he saw all the wrappings around his arms and legs get tied by Alli. _Why_, Sora thought, _does Allison treat my wounds? I thought I was some dork to her. Weird... _By the time Sora was going to speak, the whole side of the Gummi Ship Sora was resting in collapsed quickly, and it revealed a small, skinny boy, that held a kendo sword like Alli. Sora couldn't tell what the boy was wearing or what possible age he could be, all because it was to dark. When the boy's mouth opened, it shouted loudly and it was as fierce as a shark's voice.

"JAWS POWER! I SHALL KILL YOU ALL, FOR YOU HAVE BETRAYED MY FRIEND, THE LION! AND JAWS TOO, BECAUSE YOU NEVER SPOKE ABOUT HIM! DIE!" It said. Allison's eyes popped open and her eyes turned dark gray. They soon went back to it's brown color when she felt her forehead and walked towards the boy. She stopped in the middle of her path, though, because the boy walked into the ship, and stopped in his path, too. Allison's eyes filled with water, and Sora didn't know what was happening one bit. He didn't even know what the water in Alli's eyes was called. When Allison ran towards the boy, he disappeared suddenly. When she wiped the water away, she turned to Sora.

"Sorry, I'll explain later..." She said wearily. Sora's head then hurt, and he lay back on the bed he had been on before he woke up...

When Sora's eyes opened slowly in the Gummi (still), he hopped it was the end. At this point of the journey, he felt like giving up. But all that raced out of his mind as a large sword about cut the tips of his spiky hairs off. He quickly hoped out of the bed and he gasped quickly in surprise. His brain did flip-flops and 180's as he jumped out. When his eyes drew to the swords handle, his eyes gently crawled up to find a short blonde.

"Alli..." Sora whispered. She smiled kind of angrily.

"That was close," She said, "I didn't know you were awake. Sorry 'bout that, um... Let me get you some coffee or something." She said, slowly putting her kendo sword in it's holder. She quickly ran to the ship's kitchen, and soon, later, brought her and Sora each a cup of coffee. Once they where settled on the couch comfortably, Sora spoke as his head was still wanting to release a hold of the confusing memory of Alli and the boy.

"So, ah," Sora started, "about that thing back there..."

"Hmm?" Alli said, slowly sipping her coffee'.

"Well, you know... that boy...?" He asked. Alli's lips slowly slipped off the coffee's cup's rim and she stared into space as she listened to the long pause.

"Oh, that..." She said. "Well, you know how I told you about how I think my brother and sister are somewhere in this world? Well, that boy you saw was my stupid brother... I knew so when he stepped into the light. And..." She continued, "What he was talking about was diffidently something he'd say. My brother, Lane, is a freak about _Jaws_, the great white shark that starred in a movie by Steven Spielberg." She said. "But he didn't look happy at all. I'm not sure he even knew it was me. Maybe he's joined the Heartless's side..." She said again. Sora about spilt his hot drink.

"No," He said, "He'd never do that! I know he wouldn't! Well..." He said, looking at Alli. She looked as if Lane was the only thing to think about nowadays. He sighed sadly. "Forget about it. Let's get it over with and go find him." He said with a large grin. The Cheshire Cat's voice whispered softly in Allison's ear.

"Punch him..." It said. Allison was surprised to, again, see a pink mark on Sora's cheek that she previously smacked. Now it was worse. It was red, and she knew she had just done a hard blow... again. Sora angrily frowned and about cut Alli's head off with his Keyblade until a giant snore rocked the Gummi Ship. Alli quickly jumped up and ran into the ship's room where Goofy was fast asleep. Her eyes popped out of it's holders and she quickly shook him in fright.

"Goofy! Do you feel okay! Sora, I think he's dead! For one thing, that's in-human! No one can rock a ship like that! Musta' been his very last breath... Sora, quick! Get a shovel and start digging so Goofy can rest in peace!" She shouted. Donald then stepped out of a portable potty and walked towards Alli, acting like nothing happened.

"What the--! Didn't you hear that! Don't you care at all that Goofy is dieing!" She screamed. Donald slowly looked at Goofy and walked towards his room.

"Ah," he said, "He always does that." Allison shook her head.

"You mean I'm gonna have to sleep with all this maxed-out volume snoring sound! You're kidding!" She yelled. Sora lightly tapped Alli's shoulder.

"Forget about it! Now you can tell me why I got these bandages." He said angrily.

"Oh, you know when Leo the Farting Lion farted? After he did, the heartless came and attacked you while you where snoring. They liked the sound and smell of it. They later died because of the toxic smell..." Said Allison as she walked towards her room. She once again felt the ground vibrate causing her to lose her balance. Alli gently looked up to see that Sora had caught her as she had fallen. They both stared at each other gingerly as Sora held Alli softly in his arms.

"Ah, um, hey Sora you have really blue eyes." Said Allison sweetly as she began to stare into Sora's ocean eyes. _How on earth can I hit such a beautiful face, wait a minute...he's ugly. He even has a hunk of snot drippin' down his nose? _

"Can you stand up yet! Your gettin' real heavy, Alli!" Sora said in an angrily matter. Allison broke out of her little trance and quickly slid out off Sora's grasp.

"Thanks for catching me Sora, but you really didn't have to, you know. You should of just let me fall to the ground. I'm always so mean to you and... and..."Allison's eyes began to swell up with tears as she ran towards her room slamming the door and throwing herself onto her little bed. She just couldn't stand to look at Sora's face all red from being slapped and punched. Alli couldn't understand why he was always letting her get away with that crap.

"He should have let me fall! I don't deserve someone so wonderful like Sora. I... I just want to die and get this life over with!" Allison began to cry so hard in her bed that she ended up falling into a deep sleep.

"Poor Allison." Exclaimed Donald. "She should have never of let the Cheshire Cat follow her."

"She what!" Shouted Sora fiercely.

"You mean you didn't know that Allison is letting the cat travel with her?" Asked Donald.

"Heck, no! And he's probably the one that's causing her to act so strange, too!" Said Sora. "I'm gonna go into her room and kick the living crap out of that stupid cat!" Sora said as he magically made the Keyblade appear into his hands.

"No, you mustn't Sora! Alli told the cat that she wouldn't tell anyone about him." Said Donald as he grabbed Sora's keyblade arm.

"Hey, wait a minute, how do you know this stuff if she told the cat she wouldn't say he was with her?" Said Sora curiously.

"I over heard her in the bathroom not to long ago." Exclaimed Donald.

"I can't let that cat take over her again! What if he ends up totally taking her over? Then what am I going to do?" Said Sora.

"The cat's not all that bad, Sora. Remember... he helped us out in Wonderland. Don't you worry about him. Allison is a tuff girl. She can handle him." Said Donald as he walked over to his room and went to bed.

"Oh, fine.'' Said Sora quietly as he lingered towards his room.

The Cheshire Cat yawned and licked his lips, walking off the bed. (He slept with Alli on her bed...) He stretched and then rolled over on his back and played with a new yarn ball Alli had given him. He purred silently and patiently waited for Allison to wake up. She rolled over in her bed and drew her pillow closer to her chest, rubbing her eyes. She lay in bed for a while longer and then sat up, waking to a lot of purring. She rubbed her eyes again and hopped out of bed, and then the purring disappeared. Instead, a scream filled the room. Allison hopped back in bed, and her eyes were huge.

"Ow... I must say, that really hurt... And I think," a voice said, "that you should not do it again." Alli got out of bed again, her eyes searching the room.

"Who--! Oh, you! I'm sorry I didn't mean to step on your tail. I--"

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Sora yelled, slamming Alli's door open. Alli smiled and laughed.

"What was _what_? I didn't hear anythi--"

"That SCREAM, what WAS that?" Sora yelled again.

"That was the Cheshire Ca--... Er, no, what I _meant_ to say was... Oh, no..." Alli sighed. Sora crossed his arms angrily and walked into the room.

"Look, I _know _you have the cat and I _want_ you to get _rid_ of it. It's the one that made you smack me, in the _first_ place."

"NO! NO, you can't DO THAT! He's my FRIEND! How would you like it if I wanted to kick that one girl- Kairi- out of your house? That's SO rude! I WON'T HAVE IT!" And with that, Allison's eyes blacked out and she hugged the Cheshire Cat hard, tears streaming down her cheek. Sora slowly backed out of the room, afraid of what Alli'd do next.

"N-never mind, t-t-then, I'll just... g-go...Heh...!" And Sora ran out of the room. Alli pet the cat some more and sobbed into it's fur.

"Don't worry... you're staying _right here_, kitty... _right_... _here_..."

Goofy walked out of the Gummi Ship and quickly picked his nose, wiping it on the wheel of the ship as he exited. He whistled, trying to make everything he just did _not_ happen. Donald followed him out and noticed the booger on the wheel. He sighed and glanced around the room. He quickly picked it off and ate it.

"Mmm... Taste like Chicken." He whispered. Then, Donald heard Goofy yell "Help, HELP!" as he always did. He ran out with his magical staff and zapped the Heartless outside with thunder and they quickly disappeared. Donald crossed his arms and tapped his foot, looking at Goofy.

"Ahhhhhh... Ah-yuck?" he said, his arms folded behind his back.

"Goofy, 'dis is serious! You need to tell us when Heartless are here! Next time, _you_ fight the Heartless yourself! Humph." Donald said, walking towards the humongo place Phil was in. Goofy quickly followed behind and opened the door for Donald. Donald rolled his eyes and stepped in.

"Ahh, Phil? I was just curious... can you train us some more? I feel like we need more training- Sora is, like, dude, a lot higher wevel 'dan us!" Donald said, waving his arms around. Phil turned around and sighed.

"Sorry kid, but there's a real large three-headed beast out in the Coliseum. We'll have to have the strongest warriors defeat it, so no, I can't train you today." Phil said, shaking his head sadly and slowly from side to side. Donald sighed as well and walked out the doors, heading back to the Gummi Ship. Goofy looked up at the sky and saw a little light bulb blink above his head. He frowned.

"Hey, now, where did that light come from? Ehh...wait a secy...I have a idea?" Goofy said, confused and stupid. Donald turned around and saw the light bulb.

"Goofy, Goofy! What is it? What's your idea, huh?" Donald quacked. Goofy scratched his black, doggy head. He stopped and scratched his chin.

"Ah, I dunno! I thinkin' that we should sweek into the Coliseum at night and fight 'dat stupid three-headed "beast". I 'dink 'dats my idea...?" Goofy said, walking again to the ship.

"Sneek in...? Why," Donald said, turning around, "'dats dah greatest idea ever! We'll sneek in tonight, okay? At 12:00 Midnight! Meet me at Phil's place at 12:00 Midnight." Donald quacked, running around happily. Goofy just smiled like a hillbilly.

The clock finally rung in the ship and Goofy shut the TV off. He had been  
watching his cousin's movie on how to correctly pick your nose. Donald on the other hand, was taking a nap, being smart, and getting rest to beat the big, big monster. Goofy "Ah-yucked" again and went to jump on Donald's bed. He laughed for a half hour on there and Donald never once woke up.  
"DONALD, DONALD! HAR HAR HO! WAKE UUUUUUUUPP!"  
And with that, he jumped up and landed on Donald's face. With a vibration underneath of Goofy, he jumped up again and saw Donald quacking so loud that it could have waken Alli and Sora. (Like they really cared…) Donald panted hard and allowed the sweat to run down his face.  
"DONALD! HOO, HOO, YOU ARE UP! NOW WE CA-''  
"SHH! Goofy, let's just go already!" Feeling power suddenly in him, DONALD picked GOOFY up and ran to the Coliseum. Once there he tossed Goofy on the ground and heard a large 'thud' behind it. He just rolled his eyes and kept walking, Goofy sitting up to pick his nose. Finally, Donald cried with joy, as he had just heard angels singing in his ears, tiny ones floating about him, congratulating him. Donald had finally heard the poochie-poo make a dark, deep growl that shook the ground a tad. It's paw slowly scratched at its cage, and it fell down, the dog's coming out from it. The angels floating 'round Donald fell dead, and sighed, as if in love….as they fainted and landed on the ground, they began disappearing.  
Donald stood stunned, stepping back as his eyes widened. Stepping closer to Goofy, Goofy stood up and waved to the dog then sat back down to continue to pick his nose. Donald only shook when the stars blew away from the sky and towards some place far away. The purple, midnight clouds covered the moon completely and looked as if they where murdering it.  
There was no light at all at that moment. Although the dog's eyes beamed open with a glowing yellow light, they stayed glowing the whole night, the dog feeling kicks and punches at there paws. The three heads on the dog snickered and gingerly punched the duck. To Donald, that was way over 'gingerly' as he hit the wall so hard he ended up stunned and not able to move.  
Goofy stood up, like a man this time, rather than his normal hunching over. His fist stood stiff behind him, and Goofy walked up to the dog, a stern grin larger than the Cheshire Cat's covering his face. Only poor Goofy slammed into the wall near Donald, stunned as well. The dog's eyes become bigger as they howled angrily, feeling heat hotter than they've ever felt in Hade's home.  
Turning to see where the flames touched there toes, they laughed again, tiny squeals in-between each booming one. There stood a tiny dude holding a girl's hand, her hand burning the boy's  
"LAVAGIIIIIRRRLL, WUV WUUUUBB, POOOOWWWWEEEEER!" The boy screamed. The dog looked confused a minute, and quickly understood that the girl was Lavagirl. They knew her, real well, as they've seen her movie as punishments. They fell dead to the floor, just looking at that girl made them die.   
Holding the boy's hands and kissing his forehead, she whispered 'thanks', and flamed away. The boy stood love-struck, his eyes becoming hearts. Donald and Goofy rubbed there heads and looked around, confused at what had happened. Staring at the boy, both there eyes popped open larger than ever. "LANE!" 


End file.
